Iron Citron
Iron Citron is a Legendary Citron variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His appearance is the same as a regular Citron but appears to wear a large armored suit or helmet and wears no sunglasses. He is the armored variant of the Citron. He has the 2nd most health out of any other playable variant ever, having 250 health (not counting the Infinite Robot, which has 2000 HP or the Z-Mech, which has 300 to 400 HP, depending on the variant), behind Torchwood. His attack, Mech Breaker, is similar to the Tank Commander as it only has one ammo before needing to reload. Iron Citron, similar to Toxic Brainz, Computer Scientist, and Disco Chomper's special abilities, has the legendary ability called Iron Mode, making him move faster and increasing its clip size by 500%, from 1 ammunition to 5, and shoot at a significantly higher rate of fire once his meter is filled by vanquishing zombies. Descriptions Stickerbook description Iron Citron's got a cool looking suit or armor, no question. But what he won't tell you is how hot it gets inside of that thing, and how much trouble he has bending over to pick things up. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and enter Iron Mode, where you'll gain a crazy ammo boost! Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Iron Citron is the Mech Breaker. It fires a projectile that deals 50 damage on a direct hit and deals anywhere from 5-25 splash damage. It is a single-shot weapon by default but when Iron Mode is active, it gains a five-round clip. AI Health Easy: 150 Normal: 200 Hard: 250 CRAAAAAZY!: 300 Abilities Strategies With Iron Citron is similar to the Tank Commander but has a legendary meter to fill that allows it to be very effective compared to its zombie counterpart. This variant should be played either defensively or at long range, having 250 HP is very useful for Iron Citron, making it have the second highest health in the game, but that doesn't mean it's invincible. Iron Citron's single shot weapon is also terrible in close quarters combat if your opponent has no issue with landing hits on you, so keep your distance and try to pick off weak foes to build up your meter. When your "Iron Mode" is active, you become a threat to every zombie, and you become much more versatile with four extra shots in your magazine and doubled speed, making you a very scary threat to the enemy. It's best, when in the attack, to spawn Heal Weeds because low health can pose a major threat. Along with all other legendary variants, attacking summonable zombies and bots would be somewhat of a good strategy to fill up your legendary meter. He is by far the most mobile out of all the Armor variants, thanks to his Citron Ball ability, and quite possibly has the most survivability of all the Armor variants, thanks to Citron's already high health being increased by 50 and his Peel Shield/Mood Shield, plus no lack of mobility despite his increased health. Against Iron Citron is a very scary plant class if the opponent plays them right, and if they have the class, they will typically have a lot of knowledge of the game already, so don't let this threat pick you off if possible. When he is in Iron Mode is when things become even more frightening, having doubled speed makes Iron Citron very mobile, losing its speed trade-off while also getting four extra clips in his magazine, meaning a missed shot isn't a free second or two of damage anymore. To have better luck against this class, fight fire with fire by attacking it with long ranged attacks before Iron Citron can activate its "Iron Mode". Unlocking tips The Iron Citron is a Legendary variant, meaning that it is extremely hard to find stickers for him in sticker packs, and he cannot be unlocked in Phenomenal Character Packs. However, only two stickers are needed to unlock him. The best strategy to unlocking the Iron Citron is to keep buying Fertilizer Fun packs, as they only contain Plant-only items, and have the best items, meaning that it is more likely you will get the Iron Citron. Another good strategy to get him is to buy the Wondrous Pack Of Greatness packs, because it has the highest chance of getting a Legendary. Sometimes, a character showcase will happen, and the selected plant class will get a limited pack featuring items only it can get. If that class is Citron, you may have a chance to get an Iron Citron piece, since only Citron related items can be received. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery File:Aloe5.jpg|Iron Citron (bottom left) in a parody wallpaper File:IronCitron.png|Iron Citron facing off against a Z-Mech File:StickerbookIronCitron.png|Iron Citron in the Stickerbook File:Iron citron leg sticker piece.png|The leg piece of the Iron Citron Trivia *He was named in a tweet by Gary Clay.Gary Clay's tweet *He may be a reference to the superhero Iron Man, seeing as they both share superhero-like qualities, have metal suits, and have "iron" in their name. **This would make him and Iron Man Nut the two plants to reference Iron Man, as well as one of four plants to be a reference to a superhero, with Superman Bean and Super Bean considered. *When in Iron Mode, if he is vanquished and is revived, he will keep the ammo from Iron mode but will not get a speed boost from it and his bar will be empty, furthermore if he enters Iron mode while that is happening he will only gain a speed boost and will still keep the ammo if he is KO'd. *Unlike most armored variants, he has the same speed as the regular Citron. He can move even faster while Iron Mode is active. **This reason was to prevent Iron Citron from being easily vanquished, although he does move a bit slower in Citron Ball form. *Him, Tank Commander, Captain Squawk, and Stinky Goat are the only characters with only one partition of ammo in each clip (though this does not apply for the Iron Citron if Iron Mode is active). **Both are also two of four characters to have two reload upgrades, the others being Law Pea and Super Commando (Garden Warfare 2 only). *Him, Toxic Citron, and Electro Citron are the only Citron variants that do not utilize a laser with infinite ammo but instead, they use a clip-based weapon that needs to be reloaded periodically. *It is unconfirmed if it is a possible damage value or a glitch but the Mech Breaker has on one instance (in the video shown above) been known to deal as much as 100 damage per shot. *His stickerbook description has a spelling error. It says "has a cool looking suit or armor" when it should be "has a cool looking suit of armor". *He is the first Citron not to be an orange. Instead, he is a grapefruit. The second one is Toxic Citron, who is a lime. *His helmet is removable in the customization screen, which reveals his hair to be similar to Citron's, but slightly more crooked and a slightly different tone of green. *Despite the weapon name, the Mech Breaker does no additional damage to mechs, it, in fact, does less damage if it does not shoot the glass of the mech. *Excluding Party variants, Iron Citron, Disco Chomper, Computer Scientist, Scallywag Imp, Commando Corn and Toxic Brainz are the only variants to be of "Legendary" rarity. **In addition, all six have special abilities that are activated by filling their respective meters. *When Iron Mode is active, he glows bright orange. *He is the only Citron variant to have the same skin color as the default. *There exists a glitch where if the player takes off his helmet, puts an accessory/facial hair on him and puts the helmet back on, the accessory/facial hair still appears on him, despite these being disabled when the helmet is on. References Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Citron variants Category:Legendary variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Armor variants